Desperately Seeking You
by writrfreak15
Summary: Luna Lovegood was never one to feel desperate. But after the Quibbler’s finances take a turn for the worst, she concludes it’s a horrible experience. Only one person can help her. Unfortunately, she wants Luna to become engaged within three months…
1. Meeting Aunt Tess

**Desperately Seeking You**

**Meeting Aunt Tess**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** My first ever Ron and Luna fanfic. I just felt the need to write about the two. It follows up to the seventh book, excluding the epilogue. Criticism is welcome.

**Summary: **Luna Lovegood was never one to feel desperate. But after the Quibbler's finances take a turn for the worst, she concludes it's a horrible experience. Only one person can help her. Unfortunately, she wants Luna to become engaged within three months…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter books or any of the merchandise. Wish I did. Then I would be sipping martinis in my mansion in Ireland…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is it?" She mumbled, diving behind her desk to look for the lost item. She needed her lucky charm: a splinter from the horn of the actual Crumpled Horned Snorcack. Her father had found it after trailing one for weeks in the Sahara Desert in Africa. He had given it to her when she was leaving for her first year at Hogwarts. It was one of her most prized possession. But it was also very small. So when she lost it, it would take days for her to find it.

She swore she had placed it on her desk, next to the large amount of bills she had received this morning. She had gone out for some coffee and when she returned, it was no where to be seen. She suspected that the Omprarie Lichen had something to do with its disappearance but she wasn't sure. "I have to find it!" She exclaimed. She crawled over to her office couch and peeked under. Nothing. Only dust bunnies.

Suddenly, her intercom buzzed. _Ms. Lovegood, your one o' clock appointment is here._ Her secretary, Rita Hudson's voice resonated throughout the room.

Luna stopped in her tracks. Crap. She had forgotten about that.

She quickly crawled back to her desk and straightened up, brushing off the lint from her work suit and sat in a rigid position. Never let them see your anxiety, her father once told her. Nervous breakdowns were never an option. She cleared her throat and clicked a button on the intercom. "Send her in."

In a matter of seconds, a plump woman in her early fifties, donned in a silk purple shirt and a light grey skirt, along with large black hat and black pumps entered the room. Her gray bag hung around her wrist and she had a regal air about her. Her sharp eyes observed every inch of the office before they rested on Luna's figure. She smiled warmly at her. "Good morning, Luna." Luna stood and they held hands for a second.

"Good morning, Aunt Tess. I trust that you are well?" Luna's dreamy voice inquired. Aunt Tess nodded curtly and sat in front of her niece.

"Yes, as well as I can be. I was rather surprised that you had wanted to meet with me. Why, dear child, we haven't seen each other since you were ten! Whatever do you want of me now?" While waiting for Luna's reply, she ran her finger against the arm of the chair and slightly frowned at the amount of dust that she had acquired.

Luna cleared her throat and refused to look her aunt in the eye. "Well, as you can see…I am the owner of the Quibbler now and…"

"Yes," her aunt remarked dryly. "you didn't have to point that out. I'm surprised that this piece of garbage ever went this far." Luna was taken aback by her aunt's frank response. "Oh, did you ever think that I would be proud that you landed this 'establishment'…if you want to call it so." She chuckled at her own joke. "Your father was a fool for thinking that he could ever match up to the profitability of the _Daily Prophet_. He was always ambitious, but extremely stupid. And your mother was so _taken_ _in_ by his love for her that she went along with it. Oh, the poor thing!"

Luna was unsure as to what to say. How could she approach her plan knowing her aunt would disagree with it? "Then, your mother had you. And after her death, there was no stopping your father from brain-washing you into believing all that fantastical nonsense." She sighed. "If it were up to me, you would have never lived with the man."

Now, that hurt.

"Aunt Tess, I'm fine. He did not brain-wash me."

Aunt Tess gave an unlady-like snort. "Of course you would believe that. The victim. If he was never around, you would have been a normal girl." Luna was never one to feel anger. It almost never crossed her mind. She had been so used to the jeers and insults she received at Hogwarts, that anger became unnecessary. But, her aunt—her own aunt—was insulting her father. That was one thing she would not tolerate.

Anger was truly an unknown feeling. She felt surprised when it surged through her. But she tried to remain calm. Losing her temper would prove detrimental to the plan. "Anyway, what was what it that you want to talk about?" Her aunt asked.

Luna smiled uneasily. Well, better now than never. "You were right, Aunt Tess, the Quibbler's finances are on a steady decline." She, once again, avoided the lady's eyes. "I have tried to raise them the old fashion way: hard work and dedication. But, it's not working and I'm desperate. This is where plan B comes in. And you are, Aunt Tess, plan B."

"What?" Aunt Tess snapped. "What do you mean?"

Luna bit her lip. "Aunt Tess, you have something for me, don't you?" Her pale blue orbs bore into the woman. She would not take no for an answer. She was determined to find out what exactly the woman had been bound to give her since her birth.

Aunt Tess' eyes narrowed. "How much did your father tell you?"

Luna inwardly sighed with relief. Her aunt had been willing to cooperate. "He told me about my inheritance that was originally meant for my mother. But she passed away. You are the executor of such inheritance. It is your duty to hand it to me."

Her aunt stiffened. "Let me get this straight," she began coarsely, "I am to give you the money so that you can re-invest into this horrible excuse for a company?" Luna nodded. "Are you out of your _mind_, child?! This is why I didn't give to you at the appointed time. I knew you would use the money for such folly!" Her biting remarks had no effect on Luna and she stood to address her aunt.

"Aunt Tess, I am over eighteen and I have a right to contest to this…"

"And as the executor of this inheritance, it is my duty to make sure that said inheritor is suitable enough for the money." Aunt Tess supplied. "Remember the goblins' laws, dear. There is no chance of you gaining that inheritance until _I_ say so."

Luna sat down in defeat.

"How can I be suitable enough for you, Aunt Tess?" She whispered. The fight was taken out of her. She had lost. Her aunt had the upper hand.

Her aunt stared at her for a moment before replying. "Do you have a boyfriend, Luna?" Luna's gaze slowly lifted to her aunt's face. Where had that come from?

"A…a boyfriend?"

"Yes, Luna. A boyfriend. Someone you're intimately involved with…"

"I-I know what a boyfriend is, Aunt Tess. I just don't know what it has to do with anything." Suddenly, her aunt's face lit with excitement.

"It has everything to do with it, Luna. You see, if you were married, I would have gladly given you the money, knowing that it would be very beneficial to you and your family. Why, once you have invested some of it in this company, you could leave the rest for other more important matters…"

"What do you mean by some of it? All of it will be invested in the company." Luna remarked. Her aunt's eyes widened. "What's the matter?"

"Do you know exactly how much is the inheritance, Luna?" Her niece shook her head. "Exactly. That is why you are speaking the way you are. I'm surprised your father did not tell you how much. It is quite a lot."

"How much?" Luna prodded.

"Try thirty million galleons."

Luna froze. Shocked.

"Like I said, I thought you knew." Her aunt continued. "Now, do you understand why I am so protective of it?" Luna nodded. "Good. Once more, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

Luna's thoughts immediately went to Dean. They had broken up one year after the war had ended. He was not really a boyfriend. At least, that's how Luna saw it. Mostly, they just kept in close contact with each other. He was uncomfortable with the way she thought about the world. He was terrified of her outlandish logics. Luna couldn't believe he held out for a year.

"No." She replied.

Her aunt was now looking alarmed. "Have you ever taken a fancy to _anyone_?"

Luna's thoughts shifted immediately to Ron. _Ronald_. He was her first crush. She never paid much attention to the opposite sex and neither did they to her. But in her fourth year, when he and his friends had entered her train compartment, it was, at least at the time she thought, love at first sight. He didn't even pay much attention to her. Whenever they did meet, they would have polite conversations and nothing else. They hardly communicated after the war. Last she heard, he was dating Hermione.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Aunt Tess held her hand over her chest in relief. "Then, we'd have other problems to worry about."

"So, what are you saying?" Luna's dreamy voice rang out in desperate tones.

"I have a proposition for you, Luna." Her aunt began. Luna inwardly groaned. She had a dreaded feeling that whatever it was, would not be good. "You can have the inheritance that will save this company, but you have to be engaged within three months."

Luna gave out a surprised cry. Three months? That was…impossible! How would she be able to get engaged within three months?

She had to think of a plan C. This plan was not working out.

"Luna, I do this because I care. I will not let you go gallivanting with so much money without any other purpose than this company. I cannot allow it." Her aunt explained.. "Please, try to reason with me."

"Its okay, Aunt Tess. I understand."

"Good. I should be off." Aunt Tess picked up her bag and Luna stood for her departure. "Give me your decision by the end of the week. Good-bye, Luna."

"Good-bye, Aunt Tess."

Once the door closed, Luna sank into her chair. It was hopeless. There was nothing she could do. It was either accept the offer or kiss the Quibbler good-bye. Luna laid her head on the desk. She had never felt so confused. She couldn't bear to give up this establishment. It was the only link she had with her father. He wouldn't have wanted her to sell it. It was all she had. Luna had similar dreams to her father: she wanted this company to be very successful. But, if her father couldn't have done it in his lifetime, how was she so sure that it could be done within hers?

"Oh, this wouldn't have happened if I had my lucky splinter." Luna mumbled. The door opened and in walked her secretary. She gave Luna a sympathetic smile.

"How many times have I told you not to leave the intercom on?" She remarked. Luna sighed and shrugged. Her thoughts were solely on her aunt. She didn't have time to consider anything else. "I heard everything. Oh, Luna. I'm so sorry."

"What should I do?" Luna asked her.

"Well…I don't want to get involved…"

"Rita, I'm desperate."

"I would sell the company." Rita answered immediately. Luna was surprised at the answer.

"What?" She exclaimed. "How can you say that? You work here."

"From what I heard, this company has been going nowhere Luna. I'm sure you could land a job at other places. I have a whole list…not that I made this list when you told us the Quibbler's finances were depleting." She sheepishly smiled. Luna giggled. Rita was so funny. "It's impossible for you to be engaged within three months, Luna. It would never work. But that's just my opinion. You need to talk to other people."

Who could she possibly talk to about this?

A therapist?

No, she always thought those people were quacks.

She needed a friend. Someone who understood her and her situation. Someone who she could talk to easily. Someone who would give her a helping hand.

But who?

xxx


	2. Unexpected

Desperately Seeking You

**Desperately Seeking You**

**Unexpected **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** Well, not a lot of reviews but it was just one chapter and I must stay positive. Thanks to all those that did.

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

_She needed a friend. Someone who understood her and her situation. Someone who she could talk to easily. Someone who would give her a helping hand._

_But who?_

…………………………………

"Hermione!" Ron bellowed. He slid open the closet doors and peeked inside. There was no sign of his wand. He had looked under the bed, inside the living room and inside the kitchen but it was nowhere to be found. This wasn't the first time. Whenever he was at home, his wand would just…magically disappear. He would always find it in the nick of time before he left for work.

But, he had a feeling that was not going to happen today.

"Hermi…!" He abruptly ended his wail when Hermione appeared before him. She was still in her morning robe holding a cup of steaming coffee. She smiled.

"You hollered?" She teased. He gave her a small frown. She couldn't help but laugh. "What's wrong now, Ron?"

"I can't find my wand." He muttered.

"Again? This is the fifth time this week!" She set the coffee mug on the bed table and began searching the drawers. "I can't believe an auror can be so clumsy." He simply shrugged his shoulders and watched as she continued her thorough search. Now that Hermione was here, the wand would be found. She was very good at finding things, as she had proved time and time again during the war.

"Have you found it?"

She turned to give him a proper glare.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, probably not. Maybe I should go look in the…"

"Found it!" Hermione called out triumphantly. She handed it to him and without waiting for a reply, grabbed her coffee mug and walked out of the bedroom.

"Thank you!" He chirped from behind. Good old Hermione. Reliable. Safe. Anyone could depend on her to do the right thing. That was what he loved about her. She was a great friend to both he and Harry and he had to admit that she was always right about everything. After the war, he wanted to make his feelings clear for her. The book that he had bought only guided him on what he needed to do, what he needed to become. Sure, he had to change a lot of his personality, but it was for the best. He wanted to be more mature and in the end, become who Hermione wanted in a man.

He got his wish months after the war, when he had asked her on a date and she accepted. His entire family supported him. They knew that Ron and Hermione belonged together. It was expected and for both of them, it was clearly the easiest choice to make.

"Ron, you're going to be late!" Hermione shouted, snapping Ron out of his reverie. He quickly put the wand in his robes and made his way to the door. "Aren't you forgetting something, Ron?" Hermione said from behind. He turned to see her just inches away from his face, sporting a sly smile.

"Right!" Ron said, smacking his forehead. "My auror badge." He ran back into the bedroom. "I bet you just hate reminding me." He returned with the badge gleaming across his right breast. "Bye!" He said, before slipping through the door.

Hermione frowned. "But that wasn't…"

Her sentence was cut off when the door closed.

xxx

An hour later, Ron entered the Ministry's building. Like every morning, the Ministry was packed and busy with activity. Witches and wizards made their way to their respective areas and the elevators and floo networks were used exhaustively. It was like a jungle out there; the morning rush was brutal.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the Auror Department. Ron pushed his way out of the crowded contraption, only pausing to ensure that he wasn't entirely disheveled from the struggle. He hated mornings like this. Sometimes, he wished the entire Ministry could be revised. They surely didn't need so many persons within the building.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." His secretary chimed before shoving a number of memos into his outstretched hand. "You have an auror meeting in an hour and you are to accompany Mr. Potter to a suspect questioning after that."

"Thanks, Anne." He muttered and entered his office. She followed him, setting a cup of coffee unto his desk, causing one his pens to fall. "Anything else?" He asked and retrieved his pen from beneath the table.

"Yes. Um…you have an appointment with Luna Lovegood at one."

"What?"

_Thunk._

"Ow!" He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

Stupid desk!

"Luna Lovegood? As in the editor of the Quibbler?" His secretary nodded, confirming that his ears were not fooling him. "Why would she set up an appointment with me?" The secretary shrugged and left the room.

He hadn't seen Luna since the war. And that was a few years ago. All he knew was that she had become editor for the Quibbler when her father passed away. Although, she continuously encouraged he and Harry to read the newspaper, he never seemed to get around to it. After the war, he had been more involved in rebuilding the wizarding world and becoming Hermione's ideal boyfriend.

He wondered how she was. And what was so important that she had to set up an appointment with him? It couldn't possibly be for catching up on old times. Were they even friends? He had conversations with her during Hogwarts from time to time. But those were brief and more often than not, he was ridiculing her strange behaviour.

She _was_ editor of a newspaper. Did she receive incriminating evidence from an unknown source that would ruin his reputation as well as cost him his job? He was an auror and he received many threats from disgruntled family members of Azkaban prisoners. It was the norm. What had she found out? Whatever it was, he would deny vehemently for being involved.

xxx

"I highly doubt, Ron that Luna has some kind of information that would cause you to lose your job." Harry commented, stifling his laughter. Ron could always get carried away. "Maybe she wants to…catch up on old times."

"What old times? We hardly knew each other! We're not friends…"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Ron stopped pacing.

"Well, we aren't. Aren't we?" Harry sighed and shook his head. Ron sat in front of him. "I couldn't have been the best of friends. I always teased her. She was…kind of weird….are you sure I was friends with her?"

Harry rolled his eyes and reclined further into his seat. "Would you stop worrying about this? You always get so fired up over the smallest things. You're like your sister sometimes…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron retorted, never missing a beat. "I admit, I am a little flustered over this…"

Harry snorted.

"Okay, fine. A lot. But if Luna Lovegood came knocking on your door, wouldn't you want to know why the hell she did?" Ron began.

"I'd wonder but then I'd hear what she has to say before I jumped to crazy conclusions. Now, can I get back to my work, please?"

"But…"

"Ron, calm down. You're going to give yourself a coronary."

"What?"

"Muggle expression." Harry cracked a smile.

xxx

Ron returned to his office at exactly one in the afternoon. He was nervous. There was no denying it. Harry had given him little comfort. What would be the first thing he said to her? 'Oh, Luna. Lovely to see you. Why the hell are you here?!' That would go well with her. Collapsing in his chair, he anxiously awaited for the intercom to buzz, indicating Luna's arrival.

In no less than a second, it happened.

"Ronald. Hello." He lifted his gaze toward her and he was slightly taken aback by her appearance. She had certainly grown in the three years since they last saw each other. Her dirty, blonde hair had transformed into deep, wavy, locks. Her eyes were still a pale blue but when she gave him a captivating smile, they became radiant. Although she still had those ridiculous radish earrings, Ron had to admit that they complemented her features rather well. In short, Luna was stunning.

"Luna." Ron said with emotion.

"Yes, Ronald?" Her large eyes looked at him inquiringly.

Ron opened his mouth, but uttered no sound. He still didn't know what to say to her. "Um…w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh." She sighed. "Well…may I sit?" He nodded. "I…I don't know who else to talk to about this. You and Harry are the only men I truly know. I don't socialize well, as you may have guessed, and…I'm not sure I can find someone on my own." Ron couldn't help but notice how nervous she was. Although he hardly knew her, he remembered, during the war, how calm she was in every situation she had been in.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He saw the desperate look she was giving him and shifted uneasily in his seat. What was going on? "Do you need my help for something?" Her eyes suddenly lit up and she nodded. Okay, well, he got that part right. "What for?" Every minute he spent with her, the more baffled he became. Out of everyone else, why would she need _his_ help?

She then took in a deep breath and explained the meeting she had with her aunt. Unfortunately, her explanation did not help Ron's understanding but furthered in hindering it. "Hold on, you need to get engaged within three months? That's lunacy! Luna, I'm sorry but if you want me to give you advice, I'd have to say that there is no way in hell that you can get engaged, to a decent man, in three months."

"I have to, Ronald." Luna argued. "You don't understand. The Quibbler is my father's legacy. I can't give it up. He would be very displeased."

"I know, Luna." Ron consoled. "But do you really want to sacrifice your love life for that?" All she had wanted was advice. He could manage that. Ron felt the relief surge through his bones. He would stay an auror a day longer.

"Yes." Luna replied without hesitation. "If it means saving the newspaper, then I would do it in a heartbeat." Ron had to admire Luna's resilience. There was no way he could do that. It would be too much of a hassle. "That's why I need your help."

Ron blinked. "Help?" How could he help her?

"Yes. I would ask Harry but he's too busy. I know he wants to be head of the Auror Department next year. I couldn't bear to take him away from his work. And I was much closer to you during Hogwarts. Of course, you teased me a little, but well…" she shrugged. "I'm sure you've changed…."

"Luna," Ron said, cutting into her little lecture, "what is it that you want me to do?" Luna regained her anxiety. And this time, she was wringing her fingers frantically. Ron's eyes widened….it couldn't be…was she going to…?

"Ronald, you are an extremely nice man and we're friends, aren't we?" She didn't wait for his reply. "Of course we are. So, will you…"

"Oh, gods, no!" He sprang out of his chair, causing it to fall to the ground. "Luna, I can't marry you! I mean, I'm sure you're a wonderful person but we hardly know each other and I'm already dating Hermione and I don't like you that way and you…well, I've always heard rumors that you liked me in Hogwarts, even Ginny told me that you liked me in secret but I never thought it was possible because I always thought you were too spaced out to even _get_ crushes and…and…I'm wrong aren't I?"

Luna gave him an odd stare.

"Yes, Ronald. I believe you are. " She stated calmly.

An embarrassing blush crept into his cheeks as he tried to regain his composure. He cleared his throat. "So, ah…what is it that you want me to do?"

"Well…I was wondering if you could find someone who would want to go out with me." She simply stated, although it was easier said than could be done. She nervously smiled. "I know that it may be too hassling for you, but…Ron you're a very sociable person. I'm pretty much of a loner. You would be perfect for the job…"

Luna's voice suddenly became inaudible to him.

She wanted him to do _what_? Play matchmaker?

He was never one to do that before. Mind you, he had somewhat of a good judgment. And he is somewhat good at persuasion. And wasn't he the one that was always pushing Harry to be with Ginny? They are still together, so that had worked out well in the end. Maybe he could find someone for Luna. It was going to take a lot of work, considering the fact that Luna is quite a strange woman….

"What about Dean?" He suddenly asked. "What happened between you two?"

Luna gave him an uneasy smile. "Let's just say that he didn't think my perspective on life was logical." Scrap that: he could _never_ find someone for Luna. It was difficult to accept her outlandish beliefs. It was amazing that he himself did.

"Luna…I don't think…"

"Oh! Um…okay, then." She didn't even wait until he was finished. "I knew you wouldn't agree with it. I really did try. I think the Justabloos are working against me today. They are the creatures that help people make their decisions."

"Luna, I'm really sorry…"

"Not to mention the fact that I still can't find my lucky charm so that may have helped also." She stretched out her hand. "Good-bye, Ronald. Have a nice life."

He stared at the hand for a second, before hesitantly shaking it. Was this the right decision? He didn't want Luna to sell the company. But finding her a fiancé in three months would be a ludicrous attempt.

But when her parting smile did not reach her pale blue eyes; he knew then that he had made a mistake. "Luna!" He called out. She released her hold on the door knob and turned to him. He cracked a grin. "I don't think you would have made an appointment with me if you were absolutely desperate."

She shrugged slightly. "When you are desperate, you do crazy things."

He sighed. "Okay. I'll help you. I don't know why. But, I will."

Luna smiled with relief. "Thank you, Ronald. Now, we have to be quick about it. Three months is not a long time." He nodded in agreement. "I'll need a date before the week is over."

"But today is Thursday."

Her smile widened. "Then I guess you better start today."

xxx


	3. Ron Weasley: The Matchmaker

**Desperately Seeking You**

**Ron Weasley: The Matchmaker**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Luna smiled with relief. "Thank you, Ronald. Now, we have to be quick about it. Three months is not a long time." He nodded in agreement. "I'll need a date before the week is over."_

"_But today is Thursday."_

_Her smile widened. "Then I guess you better start today."_

…………………………………..

Harry had been Ron's friend for years. He was his best mate and his confidante. Ron always went to him for advice for any problem he had whether it was personal or professional. Ron knew that whatever trouble he was in, Harry would be there to step in and save him.

But today must have been an exception.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ron asked in an incredulous tone. Harry shook his head but had his mouth covered. His eyes were also filled with mirth. Ron's own eyes narrowed. "You are laughing at me!" He attacked. All he wanted was help from Harry. He did not want to be treated like a fool.

Harry couldn't take it any longer. He removed his hand and a short laugh escaped from him. "I'm sorry, Ron." He cleared his throat. "I just can't believe that you were chosen to be a matchmaker."

"How is that funny?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you? I don't think you could ever do something like that." Harry replied and dug into the pumpkin pie he bought from the cafeteria.

"Why not?"

"Well, Ron, you're not the greatest expert when it comes to love….and well, come on, Ron! Look how long it took you to solidify your relationship with Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Ron had to admit Harry was right about that. He had always been hesitant with Hermione.

"Yeah, but I was the one that guided you toward Ginny."

Harry froze; his fork just inches from his open mouth.

"That was just…sheer luck." He cleared his throat and continued eating. "Anyway, Ron what made you want to do this for her?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You told me that Luna and I were good friends. And good friends help each other." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Ron cut him off. "You said that, don't deny it!" Besides, it was the only valid reason he could see to justify this strange situation.

"I wasn't going to. I was about to say that even good friends refuse each other. There has to be a line drawn somewhere, Ron. Why couldn't you just refuse?"

"Well, I had initially…"

"Then what made you change your mind?" Harry asked. To be completely honest, Ron did not know the answer to that question. He could only guess that it was the despair he saw in those amazing blue orbs of hers. He didn't like guilt and knowing that he could have helped her in her time of need would gnaw at his stomach relentlessly. He wasn't prepared for such things. It was better to just agree to help.

"I just…saw a friend in need and decided to help." He stated. When Harry could not provide a response, Ron stood and walked to the door. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Don't forget dinner at the Burrow." Without waiting for an answer, he exited Harry's office.

xxx

Ron set the tray full of food on the table and began digging thoughtlessly in it. For once, his mind was elsewhere. How was he going to pull this off? Where was he going to even start? Luna was a complicated woman. She had thoughts and feelings that some people have never experienced. Her intuition and perception were extremely high-similar to Hermione but very different. Unlike Hermione, Luna's intuition was more personal and went beyond fact and fiction.

Could he find someone like Luna?

Does such a person ever exist?

He sighed. He had to admit. Harry had a point. Why didn't he just say no? Now, Luna was dependent upon his help. If he didn't find someone soon, she would be closer to losing the company. What a mess.

"Why the heck would you want to date someone weird?!" Ron heard someone exclaim behind him. He turned to see Seamus and Dave Patterson, Seamus' auror partner, having a discussion. "What's wrong with the girl I set you up with?"

"She's so boring, it's stifling." Dave muttered and rolled his eyes. "I'm tried of dating the same type of girls. I want to step out of the box."

"What box?" Seamus snapped.

Dave sighed. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

Ron's face suddenly lit up. But maybe_he_would.

He grabbed his tray and walked over to their table. He smiled. "Mind if I sit here?" Without waiting for a reply, he sat. Seamus' eyes narrowed.

"What was wrong with where you were sitting?" He asked.

But Ron had ignored him. All his attention was focused on Dave's problem. "I couldn't help but overhear that you want to date someone out of the box?" Dave hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Ron's smile widened. "Then I think I have someone for you. Would you like to meet her?"

Seamus scowled. He hated interruptions. And who did Ron think he was, butting into their private conversation? "He's just going through a phase…" But he was cut off when Ron shushed him.

"Let the man speak, Seamus." Ron said. "Go on."

"Uh…well, what's her name?" Dave asked. Ron's smile faltered. As ridiculous as it was, Ron hoped that he hadn't asked that until after he agreed to a date with Luna. He just had to persuade Dave that she wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

"Luna Lovegood."

"What?!" Seamus exclaimed. Then he gave a short laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"Luna Lovegood? As in the editor of the Quibbler?" Dave asked. To Ron's great relief, he actually began to contemplate it. That must have been a good sign. Seamus also noticed. He frowned.

"You're not actually considering this! Dave, this is bad. She's insane!"

"Hey," Ron snapped. "She's not insane. Just because she doesn't think the same way as you doesn't make her crazy, you twit." Seamus was surprised by his defense. Ron couldn't believe it either. But he had to remind himself that she was his friend. Besides, she didn't deserve the discrimination.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Dave!" Seamus sputtered out. But Dave ignored him and began scribbling his number on a piece of napkin. He gave Ron the number.

"Tell her she can call me to set up a date." He then left the table. Ron didn't bother hiding his triumphant grin from Seamus who was staring incredulously after his partner's retreating figure.

"You know you just gave him the worst date in hell." Ron rolled his eyes at Seamus, pocketed the napkin and stood.

"Stop being so melodramatic."

xxx

**AN:** Short, yes, I know. I had wanted to put the first date in this chapter but I decided not to. I don't think it would have worked in this chapter. Thanks to all the reviews I received! And I can't wait to hear the feedback for this chapter.


	4. The First Date

**Desperately Seeking You**

**The First Date**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Man, I am so sorry that I'm late but I've been having some troubles with the computer. I had just sent this to my beta, but I really don't want you, dear readers, to wait. So, here it is! Please, some feedback would be nice.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Tell her she can call me to set up a date." He then left the table. Ron didn't bother hiding his triumphant grin from Seamus who was staring incredulously after his partner's retreating figure._

_"You know you just gave him the worst date in hell." Ron rolled his eyes at Seamus, pocketed the napkin and stood._

_"Stop being so melodramatic."_

……………………………………………………………………..

For the first time, in a long while, Luna could not concentrate on the papers in front of her. Her thoughts were somewhere else completely. Two days ago, Ron had informed her of Dave Lierkerman, an auror in his division. When she had contacted him that evening, they decided to meet at the new restaurant located in Diagon Alley. Surprisingly, she wasn't nervous, although this would be her first date in a long while. She had high hopes for this date and really could not contain her excitement.

What was he like? Would they have anything in common? What on earth could they talk about? Well, she refused to plague herself with such questions. He must be wonderful if Ron had found him. She never once doubted Ron's capabilities. She knew Ron was not an expert in romance but, she was sure, that if given a chance, he would do well. So far, she was not regretting her decision. Maybe, if the Fates were working in her favour, Dave could be the one.

Or, maybe she should not be so optimistic.

Nevertheless, she could not swipe the smile that graced her lips.

xxx

It was a little after eight when Luna apparated to Diagon Alley. It was late evening and only a handful of people were seen wandering the streets. Luna greeted a few of the passersby as she made her way to the restaurant. It was then that her nerves started kicking in. Oh, really, who was she kidding? As excited as she was to meet Dave, she was also nervous. Of course she was nervous. It was a normal human reaction to be nervous. Especially when meeting someone new. Also, she was never good at first impressions. For some strange reason, it always seemed to backfire on her.

She could not explain it. She certainly wasn't a bad person.

"Luna Lovegood?" A man with soft features and a kind smile was standing at the entrance of the restaurant. Luna nodded and his smile widened. His hand outstretched, he introduced himself. "I'm Dave Lierkerman. Ron told me about you."

"Oh. Yes, well, he's told me about you too." She could only reply.

"I made reservations. Let's head inside." He led her inside the restaurant and within seconds, they were seated at a table. After their orders were made, Dave leaned over to her and smiled. "I'm very fascinated with you, Luna Lovegood."

"What have I done to intrigue you, Dave?" Luna asked, honestly baffled by Dave's question. He grabbed her hand from over the bread basket.

"Well," He began, stroking her fingers, "you're the editor for a very controversial newspaper. Some of the articles are, to an extent, valid but then there are some that…" he chuckled, "you have to wonder where the hell you get that kind of information."

Luna was startled. Well, he was honest. But why start out the night with such a topic? She certainly wasn't an expert, but during the first date, shouldn't the two have light conversations? Or was she just out of the loop?

"I know that some of the articles are questioning, but I assure you, we have an ample amount of evidence…." She was cut off by Dave's laugh.

"Come on, Luna. I know you create some of these creatures to set yourself apart from the world. I understand. Sometimes I want to block it all out, too." His voice is soothing and sympathetic. He then squeezed her hand. "You are a loner in this cruel world…"

Her brows rose and she wondered if he was even aware of the immense pressure he was exerting on her poor, fragile hand. My goodness, he had a grip!

"The fairies and mystical nonsense you say is just a front that you put up so people don't see the real you because you're shy. You're stuck in a small shell and you are screaming to be released…"

My, she was starving! Where was the waiter? And what is he saying? About being in a shell? Why was he comparing her to a hermit crab?

Thankfully, the waiter suddenly appeared before them with their meals. Luna happily dug in, relieved that her date would be too busy with his dinner to talk her ears off. Well, at least, initially that was what she thought.

"Luna, I have to admire you. You are everything that this society isn't. You don't try to conform to its traditions. Although, I don't believe a thing in the Quibble, I will admit those articles are a breath of fresh air. Do you agree?" Luna didn't reply. She was too stunned by the fact that he said all that between bites.

After they had dinner, Dave suggested that they take a long walk around Diagon Alley. Luna reluctantly agreed. Dave was quickly losing her interest and she wasn't sure that she wanted to prolong the date.

"I heard about your life during Hogwarts. It must have been so hard with everyone teasing you constantly. How did you stand it?" He didn't wait for a response but continued talking.

Luna quietly sighed. This date was slowly becoming a disaster. What could she possibly do to save it? "Dave," Luna said, cutting off his tirade. "We have been talking about my life for far too long. What about you? What are your interests, what do you like to do?" Luna hoped that her interruption would work. She had had enough of the Omprarie Lichen's dark magic. First her lucky splinter and now this? Honestly!

"It isn't as interesting as your life, Luna." He smiled. "I just feel so sorry for what you've had to face throughout your life." _What in the world have I had to face?! _Luna's mind screamed. She was now convinced that there was something unsettling about this man. She found herself wanting to leave him as soon as possible.

"Dave, I'm feeling rather cold and it is getting late…"

"Oh, you are right. May I escort you back to your flat?" Luna forced a smile and nodded. "Your flat is near here, isn't it?" Luna nodded once more. She couldn't trust her mouth to utter an affirmation, afraid that something unpleasant might escape instead. They walked in silence. Dave had finally run out of things to say. Luna couldn't be more thankful. Someone up there was finally taking pity on her.

Once they had reached the flat, Luna muttered a quick good-bye before climbing the steps to her door. "Why don't we have a nightcap?" He called out from behind. But, Luna had already closed the door.

xxx

"She's nuts!" Dave exclaimed to both Ron and Seamus the following day. "I try to sympathize with her situation but she simply ignored me!"

"Ha! I told you! Didn't I tell you?" Seamus boasted. He leaned back into his seat. "You need to listen to me more often." Ron sent a small glare to Seamus before replying.

"What situation?" Ron snapped. He was frustrated with Dave's attitude. Proclaiming that Luna was nuts was really uncalled for. Ron couldn't let him go without an explanation. What had Luna done to deserve that?

"You know…well, she's not exactly the most normal person in the world…" Ron's anger was intensifying with every word Dave said. "I was really trying to comprehend her frame of mind."

"What? Were you going to analyze her like a science experiment?" Ron retorted. This guy was crazy. How could he have done that to Luna? Ron could only imagine how uncomfortable she felt under Dave's scrutiny. Ron didn't know who to be angry with: Dave for his tactless moves or himself for introducing Luna to this asshole.

"No! I just wanted her to see how much I understand who she is and where she comes from. I didn't expect her to be so coarse with me!" He explained. "Someone tries to reason with her and she blows them off! What a freak!"

"Don't call her a freak." He growled. After hearing menacing tone in Ron's voice, Dave quickly shut up. Ron had had enough of this guy. He couldn't explain it, but when Dave had uttered those words, he felt like beating the guy to a bloody pulp. And he would have done it too but the fact that he would go to such great lengths to defend Luna had surprised him.

"Alright, Ron, I'm sure he didn't mean that. But you can't blame him for thinking that. I remember when Dean was dating her. Boy, I felt so sorry for him…"

"Shut up, Seamus." Ron snapped before leaving the two partners alone.

Later that day, after work, Ron owled Hermione a letter, postponing his date with her until tomorrow. He had to see Luna and reassure her that this was not the beginning of the end. Dave was just a jackass and didn't know better. Not everyone was like Dave. There must be someone out there that wasn't as inconsiderate as he.

"Ronald!" Luna exclaimed. She certainly didn't expect him to be at her flat. He gave her a small grin. She returned it. "Why are you here?"

He sighed. "It's about the date." Luna averted her gaze. Ron noticed her reaction. How could he have let this happen? He should have learnt more about Dave's character before letting him loose on Luna. "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't know he would…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Luna asked.

"Uh…" He scratched the back of his head, "because I shouldn't have let this happened and…" he was cut off by Luna's giggles. His eyes pierced sharply into hers. "What? I know I'm awkward at these things. You don't have to increase my discomfort." He grumbled. Luna immediately sobered up.

"Oh, Ronald." She sighed. "Please, come inside."

Once he had entered, she closed the door.

Ron turned to her. "Whatever Dave may have said, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. He's an ass. He has his foot permanently stuck up his mouth. I should know. I have a horrible habit of being as tactless as he." He noticed the smile on Luna's face and this confused him. Why wasn't she distraught? "Why are you smiling? This is serious."

"Hm…not really." Came Luna's short reply. "Would you like some tea, Ronald?" She went behind the kitchen counter to retrieve two teacups.

"No! You were supposed to feel horrible about what happened!" Ron called out. "He said some terrible things to you, didn't he?" He observed Luna as she poured water into the kettle before setting it on the stove.

"Not really." Luna said. "Everyone is entitled to their opinions of me. I won't feel offended by that." She carried the cups to the small kitchen table and poured sugar in each. "What do you think he said to me, Ronald?"

He opened his mouth to say…nothing. He didn't really know all the details. "I don't really know, actually." Luna set the cream and milk on the table. "What did he say to you?" Her smile widened and she shook her head.

"Nothing as bad as you think, Ronald." She responded. The kettle whistled. "Besides, I like to look at the positives. Maybe Dave isn't right for me. But there is someone out there, waiting for me to find him." She sighed and poured the hot water into each of the cups. "I never thought _I_ would be the one searching for 'Mr. right'? Is that what they call him? Ever since Dean, romance has always been the farthest from my mind." She beckoned Ron to join him at the table and he complied.

"Well, whatever happened with Dave isn't going to happen again. Next time I'm going to ensure that he will be capable of handling you, Luna. It won't happen the second time around, I swear." Luna studied him from the rim of her cup.

"Why, Ronald, you make me sound like one of those muggle appliances." By the time he realized his blunder, Luna was already laughing. "Maybe I should give you a list of my do's and don'ts."

"I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know you don't. Marshmallows?" Ronald nodded. She stood to retrieve them from the one of the cabinets.

"Hey, how did…?"

"I charmed the kettle to work faster. I despise waiting for the water to boil."

"How did you know that I was…?"

"Oh, Ronald. Sooner or later, you would notice what I had done." She replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron cracked a grin.

Of course.

xxx


	5. The Next Time Will Be Better

**Desperately Seeking You**

**Next Time Will Be Better…I Swear**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. But I have a very valid reason. I have been stupendously busy with schoolwork in the last two months of summer. Sadly, it was my choice to take up this venture and unfortunately, this story is paying dearly for it. But don't worry I will try my hardest to finish this story. Really. I give you my word as a writer (I don't know if that holds much value, but it will have to do).

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hey, how did…?"_

_"I charmed the kettle to work faster. I despise waiting for the water to boil."_

_"How did you know that I was…?"_

_"Oh, Ronald. Sooner or later, you would notice what I had done." She replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron cracked a grin._

_Of course._

………………………………………………….

Dinner at the Burrow was always held promptly at seven every Sunday evening. There was never a time when Molly Weasley could not be able to host it. Ever since the war, it was the only time she ever spent with her children and grandchildren, apart from the occasional special visits and she reveled in that fact. Molly denied any excuse. Everyone was to attend and since Molly was the matriarch of the Weasley family, her commands were law; therefore, no one objected to the rule of attendance. Fortunately, the Weasley dinners were a festive occasion so no one had any reason to complain.

Ron, himself, would never give up the chance to miss any of the dinners. He was probably the number one fan of Molly's cooking. Hermione's cooking had improved since he gave her that cooking book for her nineteenth birthday--guaranteed to make a professional chef out of anyone—but he had to admit that when it came to experts, his mother held the number one title. On this particular Sunday, as always, she did not disappoint. Ron's stomach was content and he was happily observing the energetic scene around him. Trying to cram ten adults and numerous grandchildren in the small dining room had been no simple feat. But once again, Molly pulled it off. However, no matter how much the Burrow could magically expand, the noise was always persistent.

Stuck in the very middle of the super sized dining table, Ron heard a mélange of conversations around him. The men, situated at the right of Ron, were in an uproar about the latest Quidditch scores. In last Friday's game, the Falcons had bludgeoned the Chudley Canons in a score of ten to two. As devoted fans of the Chudley Canons, the Weasley men were convinced that the game had been rigged by those slimy Falcon gits, which Ron agreed with wholeheartedly. Harry was neither a Chudley Canons fan nor a Falcon's and so realized his opinions did not count. He quietly excused himself from the conversation and sat in the seat next to Ron that Hermione once occupied.

"You'd think it was another wizarding war they were discussing." Harry muttered while Ron gave him an amused smirk.

"Well, you wouldn't understand since you like _Puddlemere_." Ron taunted causing Harry to shoot him a small glare. "This family has been a Chudley Canon's fan for years, Harry. There's no way we're ever converting."

The women, situated at the left of Ron, were in a tizzy of excitement over Fleur's fourth pregnancy. They rhapsodized their congratulations but no one was happier than Molly. She knew no limit when it came to grandchildren. Ginny and Hermione, the only unmarried women left in the clan had long since left their boyfriends' sides to hear Fleur's take on how she discovered her pregnancy. It was a cute and charming little story that Bill grudgingly told his brothers earlier in the evening. They all found it extremely spoony and stopped Bill from completing it before he, as George put it, made a bigger sop of himself.

Fleur was a fantastic raconteur, giving the story as much climax and melodrama as it could afford. She used the right pitch and tones to leave the rest of the women enraptured. Ginny, the most faithful of listeners, drank in every word that was spoken and when she returned to her seat, her eyes were still glazed over and every two seconds, she would emit a wistful sigh.

"I can't wait to have _my _cute little pregnancy stories to tell." She said dreamily. Behind her, Ron shot warning glances at Harry who only rolled his eyes in response. Ginny's eyes become focused once more and she slapped Harry on the shoulder. "You better hurry up, darling. I'm not getting any younger." She snapped.

While Harry tried to form a response, she turned in her seat to face Ron. "I've been meaning to talk to you all night, big brother."

Ron looked at her in askance. "About?"

"Well, Harry told me about your latest…happening." Her smile was devious and Ron could tell she was planning to use what she knew to her advantage. The glare he sent Harry was murderous, implying that he would feel his wrath the following morning.

He gulped. "W-What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"Oh, you know…that little favor you're doing for Luna. Tell me, how is that going, Ron?" Her smile was becoming more villainous by the second. Damn Harry and his big mouth!

"What do you want, Ginny?" He groaned. She laughed.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ron. It's not what _I _want. I'm not the one who has to become engaged in three months. By the way, why the hell did you agree to help her with something like that? Finding a fiancée for Luna Lovegood is like trying to find a snitch in the Dark Forest. You'll never win…"

"Then what…?"

"Let me finish, Ron. You'll never win…unless you get professional help."

Ron raised a brow in skepticism. "And that would be you?"

Ginny squeezed Ron's hand. "You're coming along nicely." Ron blew out an exasperated breath. "Now, listen, I can't imagine why Luna would entrust the fate of her love life into your incapable hands but I am willing to make sure that you don't screw up the second time."

"_Why _are you doing this, Ginny?" Ron said, ignoring her sudden need to be magnanimous. Ginny looked at him like the reason was staring at him in the face.

"Because I am her _friend_, Ron. Maybe, in the three years past, I have been somewhat of an absent friend… but I was a good friend to her in Hogwarts. I don't like this situation she's in and I thought it was the best time to show her that I still care. For goodness sakes, don't treat me like a villain." She scoffed. "I mean, what's _your _excuse for helping her?"

"Same reason." Ron muttered. He still felt somewhat suspicious about Ginny's behavior. He knew the witch long enough to know that there were always ulterior motives. "Are you saying that you have someone for Luna?"

"Yep." Was her happy rejoinder.

"Who is it?"

"He's charismatic, debonair and knows all the right things to say to a woman. In fact, he's very popular in my department at the Ministry. You could almost say he's a…lady's man." She smiled saccharinely.

"Who is it?" Ron repeated.

"Oh, you don't worry your pretty little head about it, big brother. I'll take care of things." She released his hand and turned her attention to Harry, immediately breaking the conversation she had with him.

It took Ron a while to ponder over what exactly he had done.

xxx

Luna was reviewing the latest bills in her office when the intercom buzzed._Ms. Lovegood, Ronald Weasley is here. He says he really needs to speak with you_. Luna grinned when she heard the stifled excitement in Rita's voice. She was a huge fan of the golden trio and their success in the war. Luna was impressed with Rita's calm composure with Ronald Weasley standing three feet from her.

"Send him in, Rita." She replied, shoving the bills under a small pile of files. Ron burst into the room seconds later, looking extremely concerned. Luna smiled. "Hello, Ronald. Is something wrong?"

"Did Ginny tell you who she decided to set you up with?" Once he had taken his seat, Luna noticed that his eyes were slightly distant, revealing his pensive manner.

"No. Did she tell you?" He wordlessly shook his head. "Well, I do like surprises, so I'm sure it doesn't really matter."

"Of course it matters, Luna! Do you want to go out with a stranger?" His tone was incredulous. He then sighed. "Why? Why did I ever agree to let Ginny run things? Who knows what she has in mind…"

"Like I said, Ronald, I don't mind a surprise. I hear blind dates can be wonderful. Give Ginny a chance. She just wants to help. Ronald, look at me." He obeyed. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

His eyes rested on hers a bit longer before he broke the gaze. "I know. It's just that… this is really serious, Luna. Marriage is a huge step and I don't want to screw this up for you. I mean, you're one of the sweetest women I know and I don't want to hurt you. In fact, you've always been really sweet; even in Hogwarts I knew that. Although you were somewhat… out there… you were still pretty sweet."

"I'm glad you think that, Ronald." Luna replied, giving him a warm smile. But he hardly acknowledged her. He was reflecting on past memories.

"Remember when you made that silly hat for me at the Quidditch game back in my fifth year?" He chuckled. "It was huge but you wore it proudly. I didn't tell you thanks at the time. I was still in shock by the sheer size of it, so…thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You know, come to think of it. You've always been there to support me. You always listened to what I have to say. You treated me… seriously. Wow, Luna. You really are sweet." He blinked back the memories and trained his eyes on her. "But, Luna, I have to be honest here. Finding a person who's right for you is tricky. You have a very unique personality…."

"And I'm not very gregarious." She sighed.

"Yeah. Gre-what?"

Luna shook her head good-naturedly. "Sociable, Ronald."

Ronald forced a smile. "Right. I knew that."

Luna gasped theatrically. "Look, you're smiling!" Ron laughed.

"Yes, I am. Why do you always make me smile?" Luna shrugged and Ron found the innocence shining through those piercing blue orbs horribly endearing. "Look, I have a meeting at two." He said while rising from his seat. Luna rose too and followed him to the door. He suddenly turned to her, feeling an insane, burning need to hug the woman who had quelled his earlier frustrations. "Good-bye, Luna." He said and wrapped his arms around her. She responded to the embrace almost immediately, as if she had expected this from him. Before releasing her, Ron caught the ambrosial smell of her hair and smiled. _Cinnamon_.

"Good-bye, Ronald." He nodded and closed the door behind him. A mere millisecond later, Rita barged inside.

"Oh, no. Did I forget to turn off the intercom again?"

"No, no! Thank goodness you didn't. You know _Ronald Weasley_? Why didn't you tell me?!" Rita said, flailing her arms in the air

"You didn't ask, Rita."

"That's beside the point!" She collapsed in the chair Ron had occupied. "You know he's more handsome in person." She said with a smirk. Then her eyes widened. "Is _he _the one you've been going to for help? And you say you're not sociable!"

"Rita, I did not lie. He's one of the only persons I can consider as a friend. I pour my heart and soul into this company alone."

"Well, you're going to have to divide that time if you want a successful relationship." Luna had no choice but to agree. Managing the Quibbler was one of the main reasons she avoided romantic relationships. It demanded a full 24/7 work schedule. It was through sheer luck that she had enough time to squeeze in that date with Dave. She didn't know how the next date would work out. Oh, if she only had her lucky splinter! Then she would not feel so hopeless.

xxx

_'Should I wear my hair loose? Or should I keep it in a bun?' _Luna thought as she stood in front of her full length mirror, using her wand to magically fix her hair into various styles. '_Oh, I hate pinning up my hair… but it is too long for anything else.' _Her hair was brushing her bum. '_Maybe I should cut it? Oh, no! This is your second date, Luna and you're already having mad thoughts!'_

The doorbell rang, indicating that her mystery date was here. "Coming!" She called out, drawing out a huge breath before returning to her current dilemma. '_Oh, just wear it out tonight. See? It frames your face nicely_.' She grabbed her black bag and crossed the distance from her room to the door.

She couldn't hide the surprise from her features. "Cormac McLaggen?"

He grinned. "At your service, Ms. Lovegood."

xxx

Luna had to admit that she had a tremendous time with Cormac. First, they had a lovely dinner at a beautiful restaurant in muggle London and she found him easy to talk to. He questioned her about her life after the war and the Quibbler, which he admitted to never reading, but thought it must be great if it has been in business for so long. Luna blushed mildly at the compliment. At least someone saw its worth. After dinner, he treated her to a delicious vanilla Sunday from Florean Fortescues, packed with strawberries and peaches. She finished it in less than five minutes which impressed Cormac immensely.

However, she was not a fool. She heard all the nasty rumors about his womanizing during school and most of them were confirmed when she saw how he treated Hermione at Slughorn's party during her fifth year. She knew she had to be cautious with him. In fact, she did not believe this relationship would last.

They finally returned to her home and Luna bid Cormac a farewell. But…he wasn't leaving. Cormac smiled at her confusion. "Can I come in for a nightcap?"

Luna shook her head and returned his smile. "Oh, I don't think I have anything you'd want." She said.

"There must be something I want." Cormac replied. Luna sighed and nodded. She was wary of him, so she had to be on her guard.

They settled on the couch and for once, they remained silent. The tension in the room had risen significantly to the point that they were at a loss for words.

"I'm sure I can find something in the kitchen." Luna quipped and Cormac nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back." Once safely in the kitchen, she groaned. What could she give him? She seldom entertained guests at her own home, so her supply of liquor was unusually short. It was too late for tea and giving him orange juice in the middle of the night seemed ridiculous.

Then, she remembered. Iced tea. She had a good supply of iced tea. It was just right for a night like this. If he expected otherwise, all she could give him was an apology. Minutes later, she exited the kitchen carrying two glasses of iced tea. He graciously accepted it, alleviating her from any future embarrassments. "Luna, I really admire you. You are so strong and you know what you want. I'll admit: you are unique. But your uniqueness is part of your charm."

Luna blushed at the compliment and Cormac took this as his cue to continue. "Managing your own company must be very demanding. Yet, you handle it efficiently. You will do anything for that company and I commend you for that…what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Luna broke eye contact and bit her lip. "Did Ginny tell you anything else about me?" Cormac narrowed his eyes.

"Should she have?"

Luna smiled. "No. Forget it. What were you saying?" Cormac moved contiguously to her and twirled a strand of Luna's hair between his fingers. Luna's blush deepened at the close contact.

"I was saying that you are very successful. Unfortunately, as rewarding as your job is, you crave for something more, don't you?" By now, his fingers were moving seductively through her hair. "You want something to fill that void in your life." He whispered; his face just inches away from hers.

"What void…?" Luna suddenly asked, ruining the moment. But she wasn't able to finish when Cormac's lips came crashing upon hers. "Mm!" Luna gasped but it was muffled by the kiss. He had done it quickly so there was no time to recover. She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

He finally pulled away, giving her a questioning look. "You're not responding."

"Because I want you to stop!" She exclaimed. But Cormac took no heed to her words and smiled.

"Oh, Luna. Poor Luna. I just want to help you fill that void. Let me fill it, please." He murmured. He was about to lean in for another kiss but this time Luna was ready. She grabbed her wand, which she had strategically left on the table beside her. "_Stupefy_!" She shouted. His body became stiff within seconds and Luna pushed him off her. He landed on the ground with a resounding thud. She let out a breath of relief.

"Merlin, you're heavy!" She then pointed her wand at the stiff figure with the frantic eyes. "Now, you listen to me, Cormac. I'm sorry but I refuse to sleep with you tonight. In fact, I refuse to have any intimate contact with you whatsoever." She levitated him to the front steps and placed his coat beside him. "Here are your things. The charm will wear out in five minutes. Stop moving about so much! My neighbor is frightened of spiders and if she hears you struggling, she might think you are one and blindly strike you with a rolling pin. She's only muggle. She can't Avada Kedavra you with a wand."

Cormac immediately heeded her advice and stayed still. She smiled pleasantly at him. "Thank you for a great time, Cormac. But this will be the last time we ever go out. Have a wonderful night!"

xxx

Ron charged inside the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where he knew Ginny would be. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were boiling red; the formidable look on his face made others shy away. He finally reached Ginny's office and, ignoring the warning cries of her secretary, entered.

Ginny suddenly stood upon her brother's impromptu arrival. "Ron! What's the matter, why do you look so…?"

"_McLaggen??_" He growled. "You released _McLaggen _on her?!" Ginny gave a nervous laugh, but Ron shot her with a dangerous glare that made her sit back down in defeat. "This is what I get for trusting you! I can't believe you did this. Why, of all the men in Britain, did you have to choose the womanizer?!"

Ginny anxiously bit her lip. "Please, Ron. Let me explain…"

"Explain? Yes, please do! _McLaggen_!" He shook his head. "He could have hurt her…"

"But he didn't!" Ginny said, cutting him off before he could reprimand her any further. "From what I heard, she did quite a number on him. He's been looking extremely harried since that night; muttering about stupefy and a crazy old lady beating him with a rolling pin." She could not stifle the giggle that came after. "Luna can take care of herself, Ron. If he tried anything with her, she knew what to do. She's been living by herself for quite a while so she is very resourceful."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you chose McLaggen for her." Ron snapped. "This is a very serious time for her, Ginny. I thought you cared about her!"

"I do! But, I also wanted you to realize that being overprotective of Luna won't do her any good." She sighed at Ron's dubious glare. "Alright, alright…some of it may have stem from… future personal benefits. But do not try to make me feel guilty. I'm considered a hero now at this department."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, McLaggen's flirting has been a nuisance for the women working here. He's been trying to make advances especially on Hermione and I…"

"He's been trying _what _with Hermione?!" Ron raged.

"Let me finish, Ron! I knew Luna would be the only person to straighten him out. I don't know why I thought this but I was willing to give it a try. Ever since that date, he hasn't been making advances on anyone. We are all very elated. They thanked me for my brilliance." She finished with a smug smile on her face.

"It's not brilliant, Ginny, if you've almost shattered Luna's hope in keeping her company." Her smile faltered and Ron found pleasure in taking Ginny off her high horse. Without another word, he left her office.

"Great, he's made me feel all guilty now." Ginny huffed.

xxx

Luna had, for the first time in months, a somewhat bearable day at work. It was still hectic, but the usual pile of bills had lessened. Maybe those Pixie Yorks were re-paying her for her efforts on finding a home for them and their children last week. They can be very generous at this time of the year. Well, whatever the reason, it still felt great returning home at six in the evening. She could not remember the last time she did.

She was in such an ebullient mood that she decided to make a feast packed with all her favorite foods. She would never be able to consume it in one night but that hardly mattered to her. Nothing could stymie her wondrous mood.

Out of the blue, the doorbell rang, which surprised Luna. She was not expecting company. Hesitantly she answered the door. "Ginny! What a pleasant surprise. Please, come in." She said, ushering a confused Ginny inside. "What brings you here?"

"Um… well…" Ginny bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Luna! I don't know what I was thinking. I am so selfish!"

"Ginny! What are you saying?"

"Oh, Luna. You're so kind and sweet. Why did I ever set you up with McLaggen? You two are_ nothing _alike!"

"Hm…bad case of judgment?" Luna supplied, trying to be helpful. Ginny nodded and sat down on the couch. "It's okay, Ginny. Ronald told me everything. I'm glad that you think that I can handle myself."

"But I should still apologize to you. I'm sorry, Luna. So sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I hope I haven't hindered your search for the right guy. I will help in any way possible. Give me another chance!" Ginny pleaded.

"Alright, Ginny. I will. I do know one way you can make it up to me." Luna replied. Ginny's eyes brightened.

"Anything!"

"Help me eat my feast." At Ginny's odd stare, Luna laughed. "I mean, have some dinner with me." Ginny's confusion cleared and she returned Luna's smile. "Come on, I just have to prepare the drinks." Ginny complied and followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, now that that's over. I have to ask you something that is extremely baffling to me." She carried the silverware over to the dining table.

"What's that?"

Ginny straightened and folded her arms. "Why, _why _did you choose Ron to help you with this? You could have asked me. You could have asked Hermione. Why Ron? He is no help in that department."

"I really don't know. Harry and Ron were two of the last persons I ever communicated with on the eve of the last battle. I knew Harry would not be available. So, I just chose Ron. You have to admit, Ginny, he is really sociable."

"Yes, but… well… I guess we haven't stayed in touch for a while. But do you really trust him with this? This is your marriage we're talking about. I personally think he'll never have the balls to propose to Hermione."

"I do, Ginny. I trust his opinion." Luna averred. Ginny could not believe it. Luna was actually serious. Never had she seen so much trust placed on one person before, least of all Ron. This was why Ron was so anal-retentive about this entire affair. Luna's trust in him was overwhelming and he did not want to lose that.

Ginny softened her stance and smiled. "Alright Luna, whatever you say. Let's get started on that feast."

xxx

**Reviews will make this story go faster…just putting that out there….**


End file.
